kingdomofverismofandomcom-20200216-history
History of Verismo
Overview The Kingdom of Verismo lies peacefully and untouched by blade or flame in the Realm of Memoria. This Kingdom is the largest in the Realm, and remains as Memoria's Capital, and has done so for a very long 243 years. Four Protectors In the year 1346, the King of Verismo felt that the Kingdom didn't have quite as much defense as he had hoped for in the past. This caused him to seek out new methods of defense. Over the course of the year, he added new things such as Harpoons and Catapults which shot flaming metal nets to fend against Dragon attacks. And archers to fend off against any attackers. These were fine methods, but the warriors and machinery he had didn't seem to fend off quite as well as he'd hoped. Thus, he instated the law of the Four Protectors to govern the North, East, South and West Regions of Verismo. The Northern Protector, Trinity, Governs the Region of the Rich and Talented. The Eastern Protector, Casper, Governs the Region of the Strong and Brave. The Southern Protector, Jezark, Governs the Region of the Stealthy and Fearless. And finally, the Western Protector, Mikoto, Governs the Region of the Astute and Aetherial. Together, these Four Protectors can stand against any force that is thrown towards the city. However, as the Four Protectors, they must be as strong as possible. This means that any challenger who defeats a Protector can become the new Protector of the corresponding Region. Frodas, Pharast 20th 1104 On Pharast 20th 1104, on the day of Memoria's 2nd Moon's Eclipse, the Kingdom was founded. Originally, at this point, it was a small trading community, and the King was just a mayor. Windas, Desinus 13th 1347 On Desinus 13th 1347, a strange toxin was discovered amongst the citizens of Verismo. This caused them to inherit strange abilities. Soon enough, word got to the King about this toxin and the King managed to deduce what it was, as he had seen it before, many moons ago. It was Black Blood, and was highly deadly if consumed. But some citizens, such as Zeke and Casper, took advantage of its performance enhancing capabilities. Mordas, Desinus 18th 1347 On Desinus 18th 1347, the King held a tournament in the underground Coliseum. He decided to introduce his experimental creatures, which he dabbled with Black Blood and Lunar Lighting on. The battle was difficult, and the fighters struggled to face against the treacherous and deadly forces inside, but they managed. The King then released the NeoDragon into the Semi-Finals, and they fought it haphazardly. The last round quickly approached, and the King still hadn't revealed what it was. Peredita took control of a NeoTroll and named it Patches, whilst Casper and Zeke confronted the deadly NeoDragon. As the Semi-Final came to a close, and the NeoDragon was defeated, King Erol revealed to the competitors the last round's challenge. A fight to the death, in which the winner obtains a legendary Scythe forged by demons in the volcanic magma of Black Mountain. Black Blood vials were smashed, as Zeke's and Casper's demon forms were unleashed. The battle lasted a long time, but as Zeke collapsed, Casper stood victorious, smiling before he fell. Trindas, Desinus 19th 1347 The day after the Arena, the citizens were revived back to full health by the King, and Casper was handed the Scythe from Erol's legendary vault.